Cronicas de una familia rota
by Nirumi
Summary: Serie de one-shot sobre Naruto y como afronta el echo de quedar embarazado y ser padre soltero a los trece años. Semi Au Mpreg, SasuNaru mas adelante.
1. Embarazo

_**Embarazo**_

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía. Sentía ganas de llorar, de llorar tanto hasta quedarse sin lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Nunca había pensado que algo así fuese a suceder, por favor solo tenía doce años y estaba embarazado, no tenía que darle a los pequeños que venían en camino, y si eran dos, mas aun estando solo.

Hasta hace unas cuantas semanas su vida era la de un genin común y corriente, bueno, tan corriente como puede ser la vida de un shinobi pero era normal. Al fin de mucho sufrimiento tenía un equipo que era como su familia, era feliz, pero como nunca nada era duradero esta familia se derrumbo.

Todo comenzó con una pelea con Sasuke, su compañero de equipo, como siempre discutieron pero las cosas terminaron de una manera diferente, tan diferente que ambos llegaron a la casa del azabache besándose y acariciándose torpemente, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron teniendo sexo, no podía llamarse "hacer el amor" si ni siquiera sabían lo que sentían . Dos días después se entero que el heredero del sharingan había abandonado la aldea y como su mejor amigo fue a buscarle para hacer que desistiera, pese a todos sus esfuerzos no pudo hacer nada quedando herido de gravedad.

Su otra compañera de equipo, Sakura, lo fue a visitar dos días después, llego con los ojos hinchados por el llanto de que su amor se fuese y esto lo hiso sentirse peor, no le gustaba ver a nadie triste y menos a la peli rosa a la que quería como si fuese su propia hermana no como si la amara ya que solo lo hacía para llamar la atención. Ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras en un transcurso de una hora, luego de esto se fue dejándolo solo el resto del día.

Dos semanas después comenzó a tener nausea y vómitos además de sentirse muy cansado. No le tomo mucha importancia e hiso como si no pasase nada y así continuo por algunos días, sentía olores que antes pasaban desapercibidos y en una que otra ocasión perdía el conocimiento, gracias al cielo que esto sucedía dentro de su departamento. Pero cuando realmente se preocupo fue cuando comenzó a tener dolores en la parte baja de su vientre, no era intenso pero si molesto y junto con los otros síntomas se decidió por hablarlo con alguien. Primero pensó en Iruka-sensei pero descarto la idea, no quería preocuparlo ya tenía suficiente con la academia como para decirle sus problemas, luego pensó en la Hokage y solo pudo imaginar cómo le lanzaba el escritorio por ir a molestarlas por tonterias, Kakashi-sensei se encontraba de misión y dudaba seriamente en que le prestara atención, después de pensar en sus opciones al final se decidió por Sakura. Ella no podía decirle que le pasaba pero sabía que lo ayudaría a decidir si tenía que consultarlo con alguien más "especializado".

Desidido salió alrededor del medio día de su departamento y de camino a la casa de la pelirrosa paso por la florería Yamanaka donde diviso la cabellera rosa de su amiga, entro al establecimiento y la vio más claramente junto con Ino hablando-discutiendo de quien sabe que. Toco su hombro para llamar su atención y esta giro al sentir el tacto.

-oh Naruto eres tu- le dio una media sonrisa

-eeh, Sakura-chan ¿podríamos hablar?

-…-estuvo a punto de decir que estaba ocupada de no ser porque reparo en los ojos azules de su amigo, le decía que realmente era importante- está bien, nos vemos Ino.

Salieron y se dirigieron sin decir nada al parque, Sakura noto como su rubio compañero se tapaba la nariz con su mano al pasar por algún puesto de comida y como su tez palidecía cada vez que eso ocurría. Al llegar al parque lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia un carrito de helados comprando uno con sabor a zanahoria dejando extrañada a la peli rosa.

-¿de qué querías hablar?

-bueno…

-¿es sobre eso?-señalo el helado

-algo así

Le conto a la peli rosa sobre sus "síntomas" dejándola extrañada, obviamente esos síntomas eran de un embarazo pero era imposible, Naruto era un hombre.

Para descartar cualquier cosa decidieron ir hacia la torre Hokage, aun era temprano y Sakura no quiso esperar más de lo que ya había esperado el rubio.

Entraron al edificio y subieron las escaleras a paso lento por petición del rubio ya que, según él, estaba agotado. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina Sakura golpeo suavemente, no era secreto que si la Hokage se encontraba molesta les lanzaría su escritorio sin razón, por lo que había escuchado por parte de Ino ya había vuelto a lanzar el quinto, era el que más había durado con siete lanzamientos pero no se creía que resistiera mas tiempo. Se escucho un 'adelante' por parte de Shizune, conocía ya la voz, y entro seguida del rubio quien parecía pálido y antes de que se dijese algo Naruto corrió hacia una de las masetas para devolver el helado y quien sabe que otra cosa. Las mujeres, dígase Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune, lo vieron sorprendida y Tsunade estuvo a un paso de golpear al rubio de no ser porque Sakura se interpuso en su camino para luego darse vuelta y ayudar a su amigo a sostenerse en pie y llegar a uno de los sillones que allí se encontraban.

Mientras Shizune ponía paños húmedos en la frente del rubio Sakura se encargo de repetir a la Hokage lo que Naruto le había dicho, no paso mucho tiempo para que Tsunade tuviese un resultado preliminar de lo que el rubio tenia llegando a la misma conclusión que Sakura había llegado. Para sacar las dudas fueron al hospital y realizaron un examen de ultrasonido para la extrañeza del rubio quien aun no se enteraba de nada comprobando así las sospechas. Naruto se encontraba embarazado de aproximadamente un mes y además se mostraban dos embriones.

-Naruto, tú has tenido, bueno…relaciones sexuales- pregunto la rubia Hokage, tanto Sakura como Naruto se sonrosaron y este ultimo desvió la mirada apenado- debes contestar Naruto

-ha…hai, yo si- tartamudeo la respuesta, Sakura abri de sobre manera los ojos pero no porque Naruto hubiese tenido relaciones sin no por que sus sospechas se estaban volviendo verdad

-Naruto, tu…estas embarazado…

-…-Despues de negarlo por un momento la realidad le llego de golpe-Sasuke –susurro antes de comenzar a llorar.

Y así llegamos a donde empezamos…

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer Tsunade-obachan?, yo…yo no tengo nada, no quieran que sufran

-primero que nada debes tranquilizarte, hay muchas opciones Naruto, puedes darlos en adopción o también está el que los abortes- tanto Shizune como Sakura la vieron asombradas

-¡no puede hacer eso Tsunade-sama!

-¿Qué es abortar?- se escucho la voz entrecortada del rubio mirando a la rubia, esta suspiro sabiendo que el rubio no conocía de esas cosas

-abortar significa que interrumpirías el embarazo dejando que los embriones mueran- explico sin palabras bonitas aunque sonase duro

Su cuerpo se convulsiono levemente y automáticamente llevo su mano derecha al vientre, no podía hacer eso, no podía matarlos así de simple eso era muy cruel ¿Cómo matar a dos seres que no tenían la culpa de nada?...darlos en adopción no sonaba tan mal, pero los recuerdos de sus años en el orfanata lo llevaron a pensar en lo peor ¿y sise enteraban que eran hijos suyos?, pasarían los mismo que él. No quería lo mismo para ellos

-yo…quiero quedarme con ellos…

* * *

Bueno aqui un nuevo loco proyexto que espero que acepten =D. Como dice el sumari acepto sugerencias para los capitulos.

no cuesta dejar un review =D


	2. Sobre antojos y repulsiones

**Sobre antojos y repulsiones**

Sakura lo había pasado a buscar temprano para ir a la tienda que estaba a unas cuantas calles, Tsunade le había dicho que debía empezar con una dieta estricta para que los bebes se desarrollaran sin complicaciones y ella se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. La peli rosa llevaba una lista que le había dado la rubia mientras Naruto la seguía con un carrito pero al ver que este se iba llenando su amiga decidió cambiar de puesto para que no se cansara.

-Sakura-chan, no creo que esto sea necesario- es que ver tanta comida de diferentes aspectos le era extraño en sí, lo único que compraba era ramen y con eso era más que suficiente, según él.

-nada de eso Naruto, debes empezar a comer más sano y no solo ramen, ya oíste a Tsunade-sama sobre la dieta.

-si, pero no creo poder comer tanto yo solo, aun cuando tenga que hacerlo por tres- dijo apuntando al carrito

Sakura vio el carrito que estaba a punto de desbordarse y se sonrojó levemente al caer en cuenta que Naruto vivía solo. Sin hacer comentario comenzó a dejar la mitad de los productos sobre otro carrito desocupado para luego dejarlo olvidado en algún otro sitio de la tienda, ya los empleados de esta se encargarían de devolverlos a su sitio.

Olvidaba que su rubio amigo vivía solo y por lo tanto debía llevar menos que para su familia… de vez en cuando acompañaba a su madre para hacer las compras y llevaban más o menos la misma cantidad de productos que estaba llevando para el rubio. Suspiro con tristeza y dio gracias que el rubio no lo notara. Él no tenía una familia como ella, una madre cariñosa que lo esperara con la comida caliente o un padre que le diere consejo cuando lo necesitase…

-Sakura –chan, ¿podemos comprar jugo de tomate?- pregunto el rubio con una botella con el rojo liquido entre las manos

-no creo, debemos hacer que el dinero que nos dio Tsunade-sama nos alcance para comprar algunas otras cosas que necesites- estuvo a punto del golpearse contra un muro, iba a llevar un carrito completamente lleno hasta hace solo un minuto y se había olvidado del dinero con el que contaban. Tsunade-sama le había entregado a ella el dinero para las compras para que el rubio no la gastase de manera inecesario y ella iba a hacer lo mismo.

-pero es que quiero tomar jugo de tomate- puso ojos de esos que ponen los niños pequeños para conseguir lo que quieren, eso sí sin resultado

-no Naruto

-¡es que necesito un jugo de tomate!- lloriqueo

-Naruto… ¿tienes antojos?

-¿Are?- pestaño confuso- creo…que si- la mirada azul cambio de inmediato dándole un brillo especial, llevo una mano a su vientre y sonrío como lo haría cualquier madre.

-está bien, toma el dichoso jugo de tomate, y lo pagaremos en la caja- sonrío y siguió caminando con el carrito, aun le faltaban un par de cosas de la lista, seguida por Naruto quien literalmente se trago la botella de jugo, valla que era complicado eso de los antojos ¿a quién en su sano juicio tomaría jugo de tomate por que si? Aun habiendo otros sabores, quien sabe que otras cosas se le ocurrirían comer al rubio durante su embarazo.

-Sakura-chan, no estoy inválido- Sakura llevaba la mayoría de las bolsas de la tienda, pasándoles unas pocas a Naruto que además eran las con productos más livianos

-no Naruto, debes evitar el peso extra

-no es justo- hiso un gesto enojado frunciendo los labios de manera graciosa, siempre hacia solo las cosas y que los demás las hicieran por él le molestaba.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio y después de dejar todo debidamente arreglado en el mueble de cocina se dedicaron a revisar la ropa del rubio.

-¡Naruto!, ¿! como puedes tener solo trajes naranja ¡?

-esto… ¿me son cómodos y me gusta el color?- una sonrisa nerviosa se posaba en su rostro, algo bueno de todo esto es que Sakura no lo había golpeado, seguramente por respeto al estar embarazado a otra cosa.

-uff-suspiro- tenemos que cambiar esto, uno no está mal pero no puedes tener solo trajes naranjas, ahora deberás comprar ropa mas holgadas para no aplastar tu estomago y un cambio de color no estaría mal…mmmm….-poso una mano sobre su barbilla- quizás algo en azul te vendría bien-

-de verdad esto no es necesario-una gotita estilo anime descendió por la sien del rubio, miro el reloj-despertador que estaba colocado en su mesita de noche dándose cuenta de la hora, eran casi las dos de la tarde-Sakura-chan, ¿no deberíamos comer algo?, ya es algo tarde

-¿Qué?- salió de su mundo de ropa y tiendas para ver al mismo reloj de su amigo- o es verdad, debes comer a tus horas y ya te pasaste.- cerro el cajón de la cómoda para dirigirse a la cocina, que estaba a unos pasos.-hoy yo cocinare pero que no se te haga costumbre

-¡hai!

Decidió cocinar algo rápido debido a la hora, saco una lata de atún del mueble de cocina y lavo una lechuga para picarla en tiras y la dejo en agua, luego vacio el tarro de atún en un recipiente para quitarle las espinas, una vez hecho esto junto la lechuga con el atún, le agrego algo de limón, un poco de aceite de oliva y una pisca de sal, lo revolvió todo puso los platos sobre la mesa y saco el tarro con mayonesa de la nevera para ponerla sobre la mesa, dos tenedores y los vasos con jugo de Naranja.

-lávate las manos que esto ya está listo

-hai- luego de unos momentos el rubio salió del baño y se sento en una de las sillas- ¿Qué es esto?

-se le llama salmón con lechuga solo que con atún en vez de salmón- sonrió de medio lado

-se ve bien

-es algo ligero pero nutritivo, el pescado te hará bien- tomo el tarro con mayonesa y lo abrió, con una cucharilla le puso un poco a su plato- ¿quieres?

-está bien, es la primera vez que como algo así

-si solo comes ramen es obvio que no conozcas algo tan sencillo como esto- puso algo de mayonesa sobre el plato del rubio

-jeje, creo que tienes…- el olor a la mayonesa inundo sus sentidos y sintió unas terribles nauseas, llevo una mano a su boca por acto de reflejo

-¿Naruto?

Rápidamente se levanto y corrió en dirección al baño ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura quien al escucharlo vomitar también sintió nauseas. Evitando también devolver lo poco que había alcanzado a comer, por no decir nada, se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras pasaba la mano por la espalda de su amigo tratando de que se aminorara la sensación en él.

-creo que no quiero mayonesa- dijo antes de volver a vomitar

"Con los antojos viene las repulsión a ciertos alimentos", recordó las palabras de la Hokage y sin querer noto lo que el rubio vaciaba al retrete y como el jugo de tomate de esa mañana se iba por este. Sintió ganas de vomitar y salió del cuarto del baño antes de querer hacer lo mismo que el rubio.

-creo que he empezado a odiar la mayonesa- escucho una nueva arcada por parte del rubio- y el jugo de tomate…

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, Me encanta leer-escribir como se desarrolla la vida de nuestro querido Naru-kawai :3

Espero les haya gustado y como ya algunas personas me lo han hecho saber sobre mi ortografía ^^U me he puesto en busca de un(a) **Beta**, así que si a alguien le interesa les ruego me lo hagan saber para ponernos en contacto y así subir la calidad de mis historias.

Sin mas que decir y agradecer a **hijadelaluna** por el único review me despido recordando que **dejar un mensajito no cuesta nada**.

Hasta la próxima ^^


	3. Sobre cambios hormonales y verdades

**CAPITULO III Sobre cambios hormonales y verdades**

Naruto comenzaba a molestarse por sus "Cambios hormonales" Hace un minuto estaba feliz de que Sakura lo dejará comer ramen, ya que no lo había probado después de casi tres semanas de haberse enterado sobre su estado. Y ahora; lloraba como magdalena por ver como una flor se marchitaba en un estúpido programa de televisión sobre naturaleza. Decidió apagar el aparato, necesitaba aire fresco y el día estaba perfecto para una caminata, la kunoichi ya se había ido y él no quería seguir viendo flores marchitarse. Suspiró; quería pedirle a Tsunade que le dejará hacer algo, tanto tiempo libre que tenía y eso prácticamente lo estaba volviendo loco.

Decidido, tomó las llaves de la casa dirigiéndose a la salida, se detuvo y recordó que debía de llevar algo de dinero por si se le ocurría comer algo extraño, como el pastel de espinacas con mermelada de moras del día anterior; divisó encima de la mesita de noche un paquete de pañuelos húmedos que le había dado Shizune por si le daban nauseas cuando saliera, además de una botella con agua por si acaso. No podía llevar todo en sus bolsillos y dudaba que la botella cupiera, así que; buscó en su armario y encontró la mochila que usaba durante sus misiones la sacó y guardó todo adentro, cuando se cercioró que tenía todo listo, el portador del Kyubbi se echó su bolso detrás de su espalda y se dispuso a salir de su departamento.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, uno que otro aldeano lo saludaba dándole los buenos días, a lo que el kitsune respondía de manera amable, el ojiazul se alejaba de los locales de comida quienes todavía aún atendían a los comensales de la hora del almuerzo, pero desgraciadamente para el joven embarazado, los olores que provenían de aquellos lugares no eran para nada agradables ya que lo hacían sentir nauseas y soltar una que otra arcada. Tardó casi el doble de tiempo en llegar al parque pero sonrío triunfante al haber evitado cada uno de los restaurantes, algo cansado se dirigió al puente en donde hasta hace unas semanas todavía se reunía con su equipo; al recordar todo aquello, el semblante del rubio se tornó nostálgico y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas las cuales le siguieron otras más.

¡Maldito cambio hormonal que lo hacía llorar como niña, simplemente no era justo! – Pensaba el Uzumaki con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento Sasuke? – Se preguntó el ojiazul mientras veía correr el río debajo de él.

Seguramente entrenando para cumplir tú venganza. – Se respondió para sí mismo.

¿Y sí llegarás a enterarte que estoy esperando dos bebes y que son tuyos? ¿Cómo lo tomarías? – Volvía a cuestionarse llevándose una de sus manos a su vientre.

¿Bien ó mal? - Entonces un pensamiento le llegó a su mente helándole completamente la sangre.

¿Qué tal sí Sasuke quería que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos y se convirtieran en vengadores?

No, él no puede, ni que se le ocurra quitarme a mis niños, no lo voy a permitir, ni muerto dejaré que eso pasara. – Decía abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando de proteger a sus bebes no-natos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, sintió sus piernas temblar, se apoyó en la baranda del puente y se dejo caer lentamente al suelo, nuevamente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Naruto estaba aterrado de lo que pasaría si el Uchiha llegará a enterarse de su estado. Simplemente Sasuke no tenía ningún derecho a separarlo de sus niños ya que él optó por largarse de la villa para cumplir su estúpido propósito. Por el enorme miedo que sentía en ese momento de poder perder a sus hijos, el rubio sintió que su chakra se desestabilizaba y comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal, poniéndose en posición fetal.

Onegai… Que alguien me ayude. – Susurró apenas el kitsune quien poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Naruto. – Escuchó la voz de una chica que lo llamaba.

Naruto-kun. – Secundó una más resultándole conocida, pero no podía asimilar de quien se trataba.

¡Naruto reacciona! -Sintió que era tomado por los hombros y zarandeado por el dueño de una tercera voz proveniente de un chico. - ¡Trata de calmarte! - La conocía pero no podía recordar de quien era. -¡Vamos! - Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras su chakra poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

¿Neji? – Musitó el jinchuriki tratando de reconocer la imagen ya que era un tanto borrosa.

Sí… Naruto. – Por fin la imagen se aclaró por completo dejando ver el rostro del ojiblanco. - Pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? - Preguntó con suavidad mientras los otros dos contemplaban el pequeño cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Onegai chicos. ¿Podrían llevarme a la oficina de Tsunade-Oba chan? – Pidió el rubio.

No creo poder sostenerme yo solo – Sintiendo que sus parpados pesaban mucho dudando sí podría mantenerse despierto.

Captando la indirecta, con ayuda de Lee y Ten-Ten; Neji logró subir al rubio en su espalda y se dirigieron a la torre Hokage lo más rápido que podían sin mover mucho a Naruto quien había enterrado su rostro en la espalda del Hyugga debido al mareo.

Neji, Lee y Ten-Ten volvían de una misión de rango "D" que les habían asignado ese día, en esta ocasión tuvieron que desviarse hacia el parque porque Ten-Ten tenía que pasar a ver a uno de los clientes de la tienda de armas que tenía su padre, el señor le había encargado un juego de shurikens exclusivos y la chica quería comprobar sí su compra habría sido de su agrado y estaba satisfecho. Mientras pasaban por el lugar, los tres notaron un desbalance de chakra y como buenos shinobis de Konoha se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía; encontrando al portador del Kyubbi como fuente de esto, recostado en el suelo mientras se convulsionaba levemente.

Llegaron a la torre Hokage unos diez minutos después y sin preguntar, el miembro del clan Hyugga junto con su equipo, entraron directamente en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage. En la oficina no solo se encontraba la exuberante rubia sino estaban también los equipos ocho y diez, ambos con sus respectivos sensei; quienes al parecer iban a recibir una misión. Además de ellos se encontraba esperando Gai sensei con el informe de la misión en mano para entregarlo. Todos miraron de manera sorprendida a los recién llegados, incluyendo Shikamaru quien preguntó qué era lo que pasaba para que alguien como Neji irrumpiera así la oficina de de la Hokage.

Tsunade-sama, lamento la interrupción pero…

Neji no alcanzo a terminar cuando sintió que el peso en su espalda le era retirado, viendo como la mujer dejaba a un desmayado Naruto sobre uno de los sillones que allí se encontraban. Notó como un chakra verde se apareció en la mano de la rubia y la poso sobre la frente del rubio para luego pasarla al vientre…

Menos mal, que bueno que lo trajeron a tiempo. – Hablaba la mujer mayor mostrando un tono preocupante en su rostro. – Naruto… Despierta mi niño ya estas aquí conmigo… - Le decía dejando a los otros con un tic nervioso ya que se les hizo muy extraño que la Godaime lo trataba con mucho cuidado y cariñosamente.

Oba-chan… - Llamó y todos miraron de manera sorprendida a la rubia de que esta no golpeara al rubio. – Yo…yo…gomen…yo…no quise… - Tartamudeaba el pequeño algo cohibido ya que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo con Tsunade.

Tranquilo mi amor, mejor descansa. – Le dijo la rubia mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. - Después hablaremos de esto. - Dicho esto el ojiazul asintió y se acomodo en mejor posición quedándose profundamente dormido.

Cuando la Godaime se giró para volver a su trabajo recordó quienes estaban allí, todos los genins de la generación de Naruto con sus maestros y el equipo de Gai se encontraban asombrados preguntándose que era lo que estaba pasando realmente. La mujer suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse, creyó que el mismo Naruto fuera el que les dijera.

Tsunade-sama, sin ofender. ¿Qué diablos ocurre? – Era la voz de Kiba quien fue el primero en hablar, todos los demás asintieron en acuerdo al del clan Inuzuka.

De manera seria, la rubia se sentó sobre su silla, cruzando sus brazos dispuesta a explicarles lo que estaba pasando con su amigo, diciéndoles que Naruto estaba embarazado, y no solo de un bebe sino que de dos, esperando las reacciones de los acompañantes.

Choji dejo caer su bolsa de frituras, Shikamaru se quedó por primera vez con la boca abierta, Ino abrió de más sus celestes ojos, Asuma dejó caer el cigarrillo de su boca, mientras que Hinata se desmayaba siendo sujetada por Kurenai quien no lo creía aún del todo, Kiba junto con Akamaru se quedaron inmóviles en su sitio, Shino siendo tan serio y frío no demostró su sorpresa pero sus lentes negros se desencajaron de su sitio, Ten-Ten se apoyó en la muralla más cercana muy impresionada, Lee y Gai se miraron entre ellos mientras que Neji creía que todo era una broma.

Luego de repetir varias veces que todo era verdad, las miradas se alternaron entre Naruto y la Hokage de manera viceversa.

¿Quién es el padre?- Se escuchó la voz de Hinata quien ya había recuperado el conocimiento desde hace un momento.

Uff… - Suspiro con molestia la rubia, preguntándose como lo tomarían y si ella tuviera la paciencia necesaria para soportar todo eso, pero se contuvo al volver su mirar al niño que dormía plácidamente en aquel sillón, enterneciendo su rostro ya que Naruto no tendría culpa de nada.

Uchiha Sasuke… - Respondió, soltando el aire de su boca.

Dejando a todos con dos pensamientos; uno que el maldito Uchiha era realmente un bastardo dejando a Naruto en ese estado y dos que el idiota se había largado dejando un doble problema.

S

X

N

* * *

Primero que Nada….gracias **Analily-chan** por ser mi **beta, **con tu ayuda el capitulo a quedado genial :3.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ya casi todos se han enterado del embarazo de Naru-chan *v*. Proximamente veremos las interacciones de sus demás amigos con Naru con respecto a el par de chibis *w*.

Como siempre recuerdo que **dejar un REVIEW no les cuesta nadita**

Y además como no puede faltar los agradecimientos y respuesta a los reviews que me llegaron:

hijadelaluna Bueno si, también me ha tocado ver esos casos y es una lástima que no les den el reconocimiento que merecen pero a muchos les pasa que fics demasiado largos no los leen por que les da flojera o algo así, no trato de defender esta intento de fic que gracias a Analily-chan está tomando mejor forma pero creo que los lectores debieran darle una oportunidad a esos fics un poco más "detallados" por así decirlo y verían que en cierto modo le da otro ambiente a la historia que encanta después del primer párrafo. De todas maneras ellos se lo pierden, en fin…Gracias por el review espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos en la actualización ^^

conejitarosa: muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado y no te preocupes esas cosas pasan Xd. Gracias por el review nos leemos pronto ^^

Anjitzuh jejeje, a mi me encanta este tipo de historias en especial cuando uno (cof cof Naru cof) queda en cinta Xd. Espero te haya gustado y gracias por el review nos vemos ^^

kalhisto azula De verdad muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste, espero tu comentario. Nos leemos pronto =3


	4. Sobre mellizos y gemelos

**Capitulo IV Sobre Mellizos y Gemelos**

Hoy, era la primera revisión oficial de Naruto y en cierto modo estaba nervioso, a partir de ahora podría ver a sus bebes por la televisión o como Tsunade Oba-chan le decía por el ecosograma. Caminaba junto a Sakura e Ino quienes se la pasaban discutiendo entre ellas, el kitsune solo reviraba sus ojos en señal de fastidio ya que era por demás irritante escucharlas con su chillante voz; también lo acompañaban Ten-ten y para sorpresa del rubio, Hinata decidió unírseles.

Después del incidente en el puente, Naruto se enteró que todos sus compañeros supieron lo de su estado y contrario a lo que llegó a pensar, todos se lo tomaron medianamente bien, lo único que les molestaba a todos sus amigos era Sasuke; pero todos acordaron en no decirle nada a él. Con todo eso, las kunoichis se pusieron de acuerdo e idearon un plan para ayudar al jinchuriki en todo lo que necesitara con respecto a su embarazo, así que todos los días lo iban a visitar, no era malo tener visitas a diario pero ya se estaba estresando entre "_Naruto te lo comes", "No me hagas repetirlo", "lo haces o ya verás" y los "Naruto-kun…yo…creo…que…deberías"_ Bien; Hinata era la más difícil de sobrellevar. Ya que se tardaba años en completar una frase, tendría que hablarlo con ella respecto a eso y también con todas las demás para que dejaran de atosigarlo con demasiadas atenciones. - _¡Joder que no me voy a romper! _– Pensaba el ojiazul ya un tanto cabreado.

Bueno, y como en toda convivencia entre chicas siempre hay conflictos, ahora la pelea era en que color de ropa debería de usar.

_¡Le queda mejor el azul! – _Gritoneaba la pelirrosa.

_¡No, el naranja es su color y si lo combinas con negro seria genial! _– Secundaba ahora la rubia del clan Yamanaka con las vestimentas en mano.

_Yo creo que el café no le vendría mal. – _Decía la chica de coletas al mismo tiempo que miraba el closet del Uzumaki; mientras cruzaba sus brazos imaginándose a su amigo con el atuendo.

_Yo diría… que el rojo… en tonos… oscuros. – _Tartamudeaba Hinata jugando con sus dos dedos índices en señal de nerviosismo.

_¡El café no le viene Ten-ten, es mejor el azul! – _Respondía la Haruno, mirando a su compañera quien ya había sacado la ropa del armario del rubito.

_No mejor el naranja. – _Insistía Ino al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba la ropa a la chica del equipo del cejotas, dejando a esta muy molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

_¡Ya tiene mucha ropa de ese color, Ino-cerda, Changa roo! _– Demandó ya muy cabreada la _Inner_ de Sakura.

Naruto trataba de mantenerse al margen de las peleas de sus amigas. Le resultaba verdaderamente difícil sobre llevar todo eso, y más porque todas eran en su casa y está era muy pequeña como para salir huyendo de todos los gritos y berrinches. Y ahora estaban con la dichosa apuesta sobre sus hijos, esa mañana antes de salir; la discusión se dio por sus bebes que sí serían _gemelos_ ó _mellizos y_ la querella vino terminando en apuesta, Sakura retó porque serían mellizos, pero Ten-ten e Ino jugaron porque serian gemelos, la Hyugga se mantuvo al margen ya que se encontraba ayudando a Naruto a pasar el mareo en el momento de la apuesta ya que de no ser así, también hubiese apostado, aunque la peli-azul daba a entender que era algo tímida se veía a ciencia cierta que se moría por participar en el desafío de las chicas.

Algo bueno de haber tenido peleas esos últimos cinco días era que las kunoichis habían forzado una amistad, así que, no todo podía ser tan malo. Naruto sonrío para sí mismo antes de adentrarse en el hospital de Konoha donde seguramente Tsunade lo estaría esperando con una gigantesca vena en su frente por la demora.

Como predijo, la Hokage se veía muy enojada y antes de que las chicas decidieran quien entraba con el kitsune, este fue arrastrado por la rubia a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándolas a todas en un pequeño estado de shock y consientes de que no debían interrumpir; decepcionadas las cuatro se sentaron en las bancas de la sala de espera.

Dentro de la habitación Naruto se colocó la bata en color verde para no ensuciar su ropa y se subió en la misma camilla donde hace poco más de un mes se enteró de la llegada de sus pequeños. Se acomodó y Tsunade de manera cuidadosa; le descubrió su vientre a la igual que la vez anterior para aplicarle aquella sustancia gelatinosa mientras movía el scanner sobre su abdomen. Momentos después se pudo apreciar en la pantalla que se encontraba a un costado de la camilla unas difusas manchas en blanco y negro.

_¡Mira mi niño, ahí están! _– Anunció la Hokage mientras le señalaba dos pequeñas manchitas. _- ¡Esos son tus bebes! _

Los ojos azules brillaron como nunca al ver los pequeños fetos que dentro de unos meses nacerían. Mientras seguía atento a la pantalla, Tsunade le explicaba el desarrollo de su embarazo. Un pequeño silencio se sintió en aquella habitación ya que la rubia subió el volumen del ultrasonido y el rubito pudo escuchar los débiles latidos de sus corazones, una sensación de calidez se posó en su pecho, que se le expandió por todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas descendiesen por su rostro.

_Tontos cambios hormonales dattebayoo_. –Tsunade no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki.

Una vez terminando, Naruto se volvió a poner su traje naranja recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de la Hokage.

Creí haberte dado dinero extra para que fueras de compras.

_Yo…_ - Miró su chaqueta antes de que su cara tomara un color azul debido al miedo. - _No quiero morir... _– Susurró mientras veía a la mujer alzar una ceja a modo de no entender. –_ Las chicas están algo… "locas" con todo esto de los bebes, no se logran poner de acuerdo en muchas cosas y la ropa es una de ellas ttbayoo…_

La Godaime asintió entendiendo el dilema del rubio, tendría que conversar con las chicas acerca de sus "desacuerdos" frente a él, lo que más necesitaba era descansar y al parecer ellas solo lo estaban estresando; además, sería mejor tomarse un día y ella misma acompañarlo, sonrío de manera extraña, Shizune no se molestaría con eso y lo más seguro es que solo les tomaría la mañana y parte de la tarde realizar las compras, el resto del día bebería todo el sake que tenía en su despensa personal, al recrear todo esto su sonrisa se agrando aún más.

_Por cierto_. - Volvió a hablar el rubio omitiendo la sonrisa de la mujer que le resultaba un tanto perturbadora. -_¿Qué van hacer mis bebes?_ – Le cuestionó acariciándose su vientre.

_Aún es muy pronto para saberlo mi amor. _– Le respondió de manera cariñosa mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. - _El sexo se determina alrededor de los cuatro meses. _

_No me refiero a eso Oba-chan ¿Sí no a que sí serán gemelos o mellizos?_ – Preguntó recordando la apuesta de sus amigas.

_Bueno; por lo que puedo decir, ambos se desarrollaron dentro del mismo ovulo y están ocupando un mismo saco gestacional_ – Respondió la mujer mayor.

¡_Sin tecnicismos Oba-chan, no me confundas con tus métodos científicos que no entiendo nada!_ – Interrumpió el joven alzando su voz.

_¡Qué no me llames Oba-chan, mocoso!_ – Arremetió la Hokage un tanto cabreada, pero por ser su niño consentido se calmó y terminó de explicarle. – _Bueno pues serán gemelos…_

Después de una media hora, el kitsune salió de aquella habitación en compañía de la mujer mayor, no sin antes recordarle los cuidados que debía de seguir, poniéndose de acuerdo en el día en que ella estaría al pendiente con él, Naruto asintió con su cabeza en señal de aprobación y agradeciendo con un arigato Tsunade Oba-chan se despidió de la rubia mientras que ella, se despedía con su tradicional beso en la frente del pequeño. El ojiazul traía entre sus manos una pequeña impresión, que se trataba de la primera fotografía de sus hijitos, las kunoichis se acercaron con el rubito y este de manera sonriente les mostró la reproducción, y ahí ellas constataron de que esos dos chibis serían gemelitos y no mellizos como había dicho la pelirrosa.

Naruto y Hinata sonrieron cuando Sakura tuvo que vaciar su cartera y entregar el dinero de la apuesta a Ino y Ten-ten quienes sonreían cómplices entre sí.

Lo que la Haruno no sabía; es que ambas chicas le habían preguntado a Tsunade sobre los gemelos antes de que se planeara la apuesta, y tanto la ojiazul como la castaña, decidieron callarse y así incitar a la pelirrosa y hacer un poco de dinero extra.

* * *

Gracias a Analily one-chan por ser mi **beta**; sin ti esto no tendría ni pies ni cabeza muchas gracias.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ojala les haya gustado ver-leer el lado femenino de las kunoichis de konoha jejejeje.

Recuerden que sus reviews son contestados así que búsquenlos y revisen XD, no tengo problemas en resolver dudas mientras no les de avances ¿ok? ^o^

Me voy no sin antes decirles que dejar un **REVIEW **no les cuesta y le dan animo a la autora de seguir escribiendo =D.

Cuidense valen un **millòn y mas**

Hasta la próxima

Atentamente

Nirumi-chan ^^

hijadelaluna tu y unas cuantasa mas lo queremos descuartizar no te preocupes que no estas sola XD gracias por el review nos vemos ^^

naruchan147 muchas gracias y si será SasuNaru pero no faltara quien quiera quitárselo y hacer de papi postizo jejejeje òwó. Gracias por el review cuídate ^^

hana no tenkai muchas gracias me alegro que te guste, nos vemos =)

ginna Todas queremos a Naru-kawai siiii xd, el hilo del manga se cambiara un poco no del todo pero al haber dos chibis personajes nuevos algo tendrá que cambiar ¿no?. Gracias por escribir nos leemos ^^

Anjitzuh jejeje si Sasu va a volver pero aun falta mucho, quiero que se pierda buena parte de la vida de los chibis para que se arrepienta òvó. Gracias por escribir cuídate ^^

Ale-are ohhh Ale-chan, si a mi también me gusta que Naru quede en cinta, me alegro que te guste cuidate y nos leemos pronto ^^


	5. Sobre senseis

**CAPITULO V Sobre senseis.**

Hacía ya algún tiempo que no iba a la academia, la última vez fue poco antes de que Sasuke... El rubito agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro negando aquella escena, no debía pensar en esas cosas; según Oba-chan los bebes respondía a su estado de ánimo, podían sentir lo mismo que él y no quería que sus niños se sintieran tristes. Así que mejor opto por olvidarse por completo del tema, pero… ¿Cómo puedes olvidar el día en que por azares del destino ó ya sea por estar "deseosos" vino la concepción de sus dos pequeñitos que no tenían culpa de nada? Sin duda alguna no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, porque al hacerlo es como si los estuviera negando y ese no era el caso; instintivamente una de sus manos la descanso en su poco abultado vientre de doce semanas y musito algo quedito para que solo sus chibis lo escucharan:

Ustedes dos solo dedíquense a crecer sanos… Son lo más valioso que tengo y su venida me ha hecho muy pero muy feliz, dattebayoo.

Al decir esto último el joven Uzumaki decidió enfocar sus pensamientos a lo actual y sopló sobre sus manos tratando de calentarlas, el invierno llegaba como cada año y el frío con él, apresuró un poco el paso para poder adentrarse en el edificio que seguramente tendría calefacción. Una vez dentro pudo sentir el cálido ambiente y se permitió quitarse el abrigo color beige.

Camino por los pasillos de la academia con el abrigo en mano buscando el salón de su antiguo sensei, al doblar en una esquino se detuvo poco antes de chocar contra otra persona.

¿Kakashi-sensei?- efectivamente, su maestro de cabello plateado se encontraba frente a él con una torre de papeles.

¡Oh Naruto, ha pasado un tiempo! - Sonrío con su único ojo visible.

Eh, si… - Respondió el ojiazul un tanto nervioso, tratando de tapar su estomago con su abrigo ya que Kakashi era de las pocas personas que no sabían de su estado.

Acompañó a su sensei hasta la sala de maestros, casualmente Kakashi se dirigía hacia allá para entregar los exámenes de fin de curso a Iruka, Naruto pensó que era algo muy extraño pero decidió no decir nada.

¡Naruto, que sorpresa verte por aquí!- Iruka dejo su trabajo a un lado para poder saludar al rubio quien le contesto con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué te trae por la academia?

Etto… yo… Quería hablar con usted Iruka-sensei, pero si está ocupado será mejor venir en otro momento. – El pequeño se giro sobre sus zapatos y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.

Tanto Iruka como Kakashi quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras del rubio, normalmente le habría saltado al de la cicatriz diciéndole quien sabe que cosas sin importarle que tan ocupado estuviera.

El Umino se paró de su lugar dejando la revisión de los exámenes y detuvo a su alumno. – Matte, Naruto; afuera esta haciendo mucho frío y si ya has venido hasta aquí lo mejor será que te quedes y charlemos.

Está bien. - Pronuncio algo indeciso y decidió quedarse.

Kakashi se limito a ver a Naruto quien lucía una mirada diferente a lo normal, más seria y con un deje de temor, fue ahí cuando supo que la charla iba a ser por demás delicada como para inmiscuirse y sin decir palabra salió tranquilamente de la sala de maestros.

Etto… yo… - Los impulsos carcomían al adolecente, sus dedos empezaron a moverse al puro estilo de Hinata, su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel y decir esto no era para nada fácil. Con el resto había sido sencillo, ni siquiera tuvo que decirlo el mismo si no que se enteraron de otra manera. - Yo…

¿Sucede algo malo? - El solo hecho de ver al joven tan indeciso preocupo de sobremanera a Iruka quien a su vez también comenzó a sentir el nerviosismo.

Bueno, no, digo sí, no…no creo que sea malo, para algunas personas si es malo pero para otras no, es que... – Tartamudeaba el joven rubio diciendo un montón de sandeces.

Naruto, mejor siéntate y trata de explicarme con más calma que así no llegaremos a ningún lado. – El jinchuriki asintió y tomo asiento en una de los sofás que allí se encontraban dejando su abrigo a un lado. – Entonces… ¿Es bueno o malo lo que vienes a decirme?

Es que ni siquiera lo sé Iruka-sensei. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que reviraba sus ojos de arriba abajo. - Al principio tuve mucho miedo pero cada vez que pienso que tendré una familia esa sensación desaparece y con ello me siento feliz pero a la vez siento mucho más miedo de decepcionarlos y que…

¡Naruto! – Lo interrumpió el chunnin algo exasperado, dirigiendo su mirada en la azul del Uzumaki. - En verdad, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Estoy embarazado, Iruka-sensei. - Soltó sin más.

No creo que sea el momento para bromas. - Entre cerró los ojos tratando de que el más pequeño confesara, sin duda alguna lo que le dijo era para no creerlo.

Y no lo es sensei… - Musitó el menor agachando su mirada.

Iruka lo medito un momento, eso no podía ser cierto. Naruto era un hombre y los hombres no podían procrear, era verdad que su alumno tenía un cuerpo un tanto más… ¿Cómo era la palabra? ¿Fino? Sí esa era; en comparación a sus otros compañeros, pero de ahí a poder tener hijos era simplemente absurdo.

Sí eso es verdad ¿me podías explicar cómo? – Preguntó.

Bueno… - Sus mejillas enrojecieron e Iruka entendió lo que dedujo el chico.

¡No me refiero a eso, idiota! - Grito exasperado. - Me refiero a ¿Cómo puedes estar embarazado? - Cuestionó con más calma.

Gomene…No entendí mucho pero según Tsunade Oba-chan soy un doncel, es un hombre que puede generar vida; pero hace muchos años que no nacía uno o al menos de que se supiese. – Explico. - Nosotros, o sea los donceles, poseemos un ovario algo diferente al de la mujer que puede estar mucho tiempo antes de tener un ciclo menstrual si no me equivoco y cuando yo… - Dudó antes de seguir. - Tuve…relaciones con…Sasuke el ovulo se fecundo y en consecuencia…quede embarazado. – Terminó de relatar un tanto nervioso, tragando saliva a duras penas ya que sentía su boca por demás seca.

Iruka no podía articular palabra, trato de asimilar la información ya que se le hacía muy extraño y algo incoherente que sus dos alumnos se hayan atrevido a tener relaciones siento todavía unos niños. El Umino se llevó sus manos a su rostro, frotándose sus sienes de manera desesperada.

¡¿Cómo pudiste cometer semejante estupidez Naruto?! ¡¿Es que no vez que te has arruinado la vida con esto?! - Grito fuera de sí, la reacción asusto al menor pero al parecer el mayor no se dio cuenta. - ¡¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?! ¡Un bebe cambia todo, apenas tienes doce años por el amor de Dios! - Calló al ver las lágrimas contenidas en los azules ojos del rubio.

Yo… no sabía que algo así iba a pasarme, nunca se me… - Hipaba debido al llanto que se avecinaba. - Paso por la cabeza que terminaría así. - Se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento tomando torpemente el abrigo del sofá.

Lamento haberlo molestado Iruka-sensei… - Volvió a hipar - Yo…ya no lo molestare más. - Se giró tan rápido que le produjo un mareo. De todas las personas que pensó que lo rechazarían por su embarazo, nunca espero que la persona que él veía como un padre y la que más estimaba en el mundo fuese una de ellas. Trato de avanzar pero no pudo, sintió sus piernas flaquear y sin más opción se apoyo en el sofá en el cual antes había se había sentado.

¡Oh, Naruto! – El mayor cuando escucho las últimas palabras del rubio fue que recupero la cordura. - Lo lamento. – Se acercó con cuidado al menor quien ya había liberado por completo su llanto y lo abrazo con fuerza tratando de no lastimar al kitsune. -Es que… No puedo creer que vayas a tener un bebe… Creo que no actué como debía, lo siento tanto… - Le decía tratando de calmarlo mientras besaba los mechones rubios del menor. - Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda pequeño, nunca te voy a dejar; es una promesa. ¿De acuerdo?

Y así estuvieron por un tiempo mientras que el portador del kyubbi se desahogaba en el pecho de su sensei. La tierna imagen fue vista por un hombre de cabellos plateados el cual no pudo evitar espiar de todas maneras la conversación, con cuidado se alejo de la puerta semi abierta y camino lentamente por los pasillos de la academia ninja de Konoha reflexionando sobre lo que había escuchado.

_**CONTINUARA… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Gracias a Analili one-san por ser mi beta.

Espero le haya gustado este capítulo, está dedicada a todos los chilenos que sufrimos el terremoto del 27/02 y a demás a las comunidades extranjeras que nos han dado ayuda, de verdad se los agradecemos, no solo yo si no todos los chilenos, tanto a los que esta catástrofe afecto como a los que no.

**Antes de terminar quiero que recapaciten si hay alguien con el que quieran disculparse o decirle que lo quieren,puede que sea la última vez que lo vea…**

Como siempre aquí van las contestaciones a su review, gracias por ellos y espero con ansias leer los siguientes =)

Ginna muchas gracias, ya veras que tengo preparado ¬w¬

hana no tenkai Gracias por el review ^^

jinjuriki del Jubi jejeje ^^, me alegro que te haya gustado Jubi-chan, Sasu-teme se enterara pero no como creo io… (no preguntes lo anterior xD), muchas gracias, nueva vida esta algo lento pero te aseguro que lo terminare algún día =3. Cuidate mucho amiga nos vemos ^^

naruchan147 Solo espera y veras :3, gracias por el review ^^

Anjitzuh gemelito, gemelitos los adorito wiiii =D…XD , y Sasu va a sufrir te lo aseguo òwó

Ale-are Ohhh ale-are-chan no he sabido nada de ti, por favor dime si no te paso nada con esta cosa fea T.T, te quiero mucho T.T

.

.

.

Nos vemos en a la proxima


	6. Sobre Sasuke

Hola hola....espero que aun alla alguien por aqui que lea esto :3, bueno sin mas aqui un nuevo capitulo =3

**CAPITULO VI Sobre Sasuke**

Llegó cayendo de rodillas con la respiración agitada, era de día o de noche; ciertamente el moreno ya no recordaba cuando salía el sol o se iba, muy difícil si no había salido alrededor de cuatro meses. Se había excedido en el entrenamiento con el Sannin de las serpientes pero era lo único que le ayudaba a olvidarse de esos ojos azules que noche a noche lo llamaban. Se revolvió sus cabellos azabaches con frustración, el no debía pensar en nada más que en su venganza, no debía pensar en esos lazos que el mismo decidió romper.

Se recostó en la dura cama que ocupaba, al menos durmiendo se podía olvidar del mundo…

_Estaba en la entrada de su casa, se veía limpia, demasiado contando todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera de ella, caminó hasta su antigua sala de estar y divisó varias cubetas de agua y trapos sucios. En eso, escucho ruidos provenir de la planta alta, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la escalera._

_¡Cuidado!- Se escuchó y lo siguiente que vio fue venir unas escobas hacia su cabeza, cuando intento tomarlas estas lo atravesaron dejándolo extrañado sin creer lo que pasaba._

_¿_Un genjutsu? - Pensó para sí mismo.

_¡Kiba, ten cuidado idiota! - Desde el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina apareció Ino con una vena palpitando en su frente. - ¡Podrías golpear a alguien! - La chica lo atravesó al igual que las escobas._

_Gomene, se me resbalaron. - Sonrío el integrante del clan Inuzuka mientras que Akamaru, quien se encontraba a su lado ladró en apoyo a su dueño. _

_¡Naruto! - Una voz que le dio escalofríos se escuchó desde la parte superior de la casa, sin duda era Sakura, pensó el azabache. -¡Te he dicho que no cargues ni muevas nada pesado!_

_Subió las escaleras a paso rápido dirigiéndose a la habitación donde alguna vez durmieron sus padres, al llegar vio a su antigua compañera de equipo con el ceño fruncido parada en el umbral de la puerta muy molesta, viendo al joven que estaba frente a ella._

_Hehehe, Gomene Sakura-chan. - Esa voz, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar la suavidad con lo que hablaba el rubio. - Pero sabes que no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, dattebayoo. _

_Atravesó a Sakura para entrar en la habitación, allí se encontraba Naruto apoyado en uno de los muebles dando a entender que los estaba moviendo de sitio… su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, se veía radiantemente hermoso, por así decirlo._

_Sus ojos resplandecían de una manera especial, sus cabellos brillaban con más intensidad que lo que recordaba, un aura especial lo rodeaba y sabía que si activaba su Sharingan podría verla con más claridad, estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no reparar en el abultado vientre que poseía el rubio, ¿Acaso estaba engordando? Pero… ¿Tanto?_

_¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? - Volvió a hablar la Haruno mientras se acercaba al ojiazul viéndolo de manera enternecedora, mientras que el menor sonreía algo nervioso sentándose en la orilla de la cama que allí se encontraba._

_Creo que Naruto tiene razón, Sakura- Atravesando a Sasuke se hizo ver el nombrado genio del clan Hyugga. – Naruto no está inválido. – Explicó el castaño lo que hizo que la kunoichi soltará un bufido de molestia ya que ella se preocupaba mucho por la salud de su compañero y amigo. _

_¡Al fin alguien me apoya! - Victorio el rubito con lágrimas exageradas que salían de sus azules ojos._

_Pero tampoco es para exagerar, Naruto. - El ojiperla termino de colocar el mueble en su lugar. - Esto es bastante pesado. – Dijo mirando inquisidora mente al menor. - Tsunade-sama me comento que podías cargar ciertas cosas pero no mover muebles tan pesados, no es conveniente en tu estado._

_Suminasen, dattebayoo. - Un aura azul cubrió al ojiazul ganándose una leve sonrisa del de cabello largo._

_Sasuke parpadeo extrañado ¿Desde cuándo Naruto y Neji se llevaban tan "bien"?. Esto sin duda lo molesto bastante ¿Y eso de que el dobe no podía mover cosas pesadas? Sí como shinobi era capaz de cargar mucho más que eso, algo definitivamente estaba mal y él lo averiguaría. _

_Notó que el rubio miro la hora y se levantó algo rápido perdiendo el equilibrio y de no haber sido por el Hyugga quien lo sostuvo; hubiese caído._

_Más cuidado ¿Por qué el apuro? – Preguntó la pelirrosa._

_Es que se me hace tarde para la cita con la abuela, Sakura-chan. – Respondió el jinchuriki apoyándose en el cuerpo del pelilargo._

_¡Oh, es verdad! – Exclamó la kunoichi. - ¿Por qué no lo acompañas Neji? - Comentó. - No me atrevo a que este despistado vaya solo al hospital, y sí voy con él ¡La pandilla de idiotas solo dejaran un desastre! – Dijo muy cerca de la puerta para que los que se encontraban en la sala la escucharan._

_¡Te oímos Frentona! - La voz de Ino se escucho desde la planta inferior, lo que hizo que la Haruno sonriera desde la habitación Uchiha._

_¡Lo sé, por eso lo dije fuerte, Ino cerda! – Volvió a sonreír. - Te lo encargo mucho Neji. – Pidió antes de salir y reencontrarse con sus compañeros para seguir "dirigiendo" la limpieza._

_Creo que no me queda otra opción. - Suspiró con cansancio, dirigiendo su vista hacia el menor, quien lo miraba algo avergonzado ya que no quería dar tantas molestias._

_Nadie te obliga si no quieres. - Naruto frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos obviamente molesto por el comentario, últimamente los cambios de humor lo tenían al tope._

_Neji ignoró el comentario de Naruto y se encaminó hacia el rubio para acompañarlo a la consulta con la Godaime. – Vamos. – Pidió tomándolo de la muñeca del ojiazul y lo medio arrastro hacia la salida._

_Momento, tengo que llevar algunas cosas. - Se soltó y recogió la mochila que tenía sus pertenencias que estaba sobre la cama. - Ahora sí estoy listo. – Sonrío el portador del Kyubbi girándose sobre sus talones quedando inmóvil en el lugar; mirando fijamente hacia la entrada pero no precisamente al Hyugga._

_Sasuke quien había sido espectador de todo lo que sucedía en la habitación que era de sus padres, estaba sin poder moverse; enfocó su vista con la del rubio quien al parecer lo estaba viendo a él, sus ojos negros se reflejaron el los azules contrarios perdiéndose unos instantes en ellos._

_¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el castaño, rompiendo el momento y sacando de su ensoñación al menor._

_Nada…creí sentir algo. - Comentó el zorrito algo dislocado por lo reciente ocurrido llevándose sus manos a la altura de su pecho, respirando tranquilamente antes de atravesar a Sasuke y encaminarse junto con Neji para perderse en los pasillos de la antigua mansión Uchiha. El azabache se estremeció un poco ya que pudo sentir la calidez de Naruto al traspasarlo, se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a seguirlos; pero…_

De repente se despertó muy agitado ya en la guarida de la serpiente, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Solo fue un sueño. - Pronunció en un susurro tratando de convencerse a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un poco de agua ya que sentía su garganta seca.

Pero algo le decía que no era una quimera, pero es que todo le resultaba imposible. El solo hecho de que alguien a parte de un Uchiha se encontrara en su casa, Konoha tenía leyes sobre las propiedades de un clan, sí alguien quería ocuparlos se tomaba varios años a que quedaran libres y apenas habían pasado cuatro meses desde que estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Aun así ¿Qué significaba todo eso? – Se seguía cuestionando el vengador- Naruto con varios kilos de más y tenía una cita con la Hokage, seguramente era por lo mismo. Se revolvió los cabellos agitados y se volvió a acomodar en su cama. ¿Por qué soñaba con este tipo de cosas sin sentido?

Solo fue un sueño, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad pero lo único que no podía quitar de su pensamiento era la mirada que le había mostrado el kitsune, y era una cargada de ternura pero también con un dejo de tristeza, el pelinegro, sacudió su cabeza volviéndose a recostar en aquella plana y fría cama, nada comparada con la que tenía en su habitación allá en la mansión de su familia, con este sentimiento se volvió a dormir pero aun en su mente, seguía cuestionándolo esa pregunta…

_**CONTINUARA… **_

¿y?, ¿les gusto?, espro que si, tengo un leve problema con el NejiNaru ¿se nota? :3

y como siempre sus resuesta a los review =D

hana no tenkai Es que kakashi es muy fisgon Xd pero x eso lo amamos ¿no?

Gabriela Ines Gracias por el review

naruchan147 algo es algo ¿no? pero aun le queda mas al uchiha bastardo òó

jinjuriki del Jubi los marcianos llegaron ya y llegaron bailadno el chachacha ~~ que lindo es Iruka-chan es el mejor!!! y con respecto al baka...de apoco se entera pero con lo baka que es ni cuenta se da Xd....lamento lo de n-ueva vida es que no se me ocurre como seguirla DX, o se asi se me ocurre pero no me convence del todo v.v avanza lento (requetecontra lento) pero seguro no te preocupes (?). Como siempre gracias por el reviw amiga y cuidate mucho =D

Ale-are Hola ale-chan xd, ahora se les mueve el piso por alla v.v, la cosa esta muy mala por eso ahy que distraer la mente =3, gracias por le review cuidate mucho!!!

Anjitzuh a mi tambien no me gusto como actua Iru-chan ( y eso que yo lo escribi ¬¬U) y Kakashi es un fisgon de primera pero el es así , gracias por el review y epero que ya allas solucionado el tema de tu cuenta =D

ginna Gracias a dios de apoco nos reponemos =D....Iru-chan es el mejro no me canso de repetirlo **, gracias por el review =D

Esto es to to to todo amigios, no me culpen el credito porki ta en la tele ¬¬U

Espero sus reviews =D


	7. 7 Deceo y Eseranza

CAPITULO VII DESEO Y ESPERANZA

Se había acostado desde hace un rato, su mirada fija hacia la ventana que tenía las cortinas corridas en ese momento pudiendo apreciar las estrellas que se apreciaba en el firmamento, ese día había terminado por fin de decorar la habitación que sería de los bebes; después de todo, solo quedaba un mes para el nacimiento de los gemelos.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, giró su rostro y sonrío regalándole aquella preciosa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, y como no sonreír si acababa de entrar el padre de las pequeñas criaturas que se gestaban en su vientre que al parecer sentían la presencia del último de los Uchihas, removiéndose en el interior del rubito.

- Sasuke… - susurró reincorporándose en la cama para recibirlo mientras que el nombrado caminó hasta él ayudándole para que se sentara en el lecho al mismo tiempo que lo besaba suavemente en sus rosados labios.

- Te ves agotado, _Usuratonkashi._ - le dijo el azabache luego de separarse un poco pero sin soltarlo, juntando su frente mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la prominente barriguita del menor, sintiendo los movimientos de los chibis.

- No es nada que una noche a tu lado no quite _dattebayoo_… - Respondió algo somnoliento tratando de atrapar nuevamente los bordes del moreno.

- La vieja dijo que no debíamos hacer nada de "esto" hasta el nacimiento. – Habló de manera irónica mostrando su sonrisa de medio lado, obviamente dándole un doble sentido a lo dicho por el menor.

- ¡Baka, no me refiero a eso _dattebayoo_! – Refunfuñó molesto inflando sus zorrunas mejillas de manera infantil retirándose del cuerpo del azabache.

- Tranquilo _dobe_, se perfectamente que esa mentecita tuya no es capaz de asimilar algo como esto.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy torpe_, teme_? – Le cuestionó muy cabreado, alzando su puño a punto de golpear al mayor.

- No es eso…solo olvídalo. - Se acercó al rubio no sin antes tranquilizarlo ya que no era bueno que tuviera alteraciones en su carácter, puesto que se encontraba en la última etapa de su embarazo, depositó un casto beso en la frente del ojiazul y se recostó detrás de él atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarlo, mientras que Naruto recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha; sintiendo como las caricias de Sasuke lo reconfortaban en el acto ya que los bebes ese día habían estado muy inquietos y con solo escuchar la aterciopelada y sensual voz de su padre varón, los pequeñitos se tranquilizaban de manera inmediata.

- Cambiando el tema. – Dijo el moreno, sacando de su ensoñación al doncel embarazado. Volteando su mirada y encontrarse con la ónice de su pareja. - ¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner a este par de pequeñines?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba apaciblemente la rubia cabellera del Uzumaki aspirando su delicioso aroma a frutillas.

- Mmm… ya tenía pensado en algo pero no estoy completamente seguro. – Naruto se mordió un poco su dedo índice, quedándose pensativo.

- Yo también tenía algo, pero adelante dime que tenías planeado. – Lo incitó el moreno al ver que el rubito se veía impaciente por expresar sus ideas.

- Bueno uno seria… ¡Auuch! – Un dolor se hizo presente en el vientre de Naruto, lo que hizo que hiciera muecas de molestia.

- ¡¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó algo asustado al ver el gesto del menor. El _dobe_ cuando vio la cara que puso su pareja, comenzó a sonreír tranquilamente.

- ¡Los bebes se están moviendo mucho Sasuke! Mira. – Naruto se levantó la playera que traía puesta para que ambos pudieran ver los movimientos de los gemelos.

- ¡Ven Sasuke, dame tú mano y siéntelos _dattebayoo_! ¿Verdad que es muy hermoso todo esto que nos está pasando? - El moreno asintió con su cabeza de manera sonriente, dirigiendo su pálida mano al oliváceo y cálido vientre de Naruto, este cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, más sin embargo, Sasuke no pudo sentir nada, al contrario; veía como la imagen del _dobe _embarazo poco a poco se desvanecía delante suyo. - ¿Naruto? -Preguntó al no sentir nada.

Abrió sus ojos negros y se encontró en la fría habitación en la guarida de Orochimaru, era la segunda vez que soñaba con Naruto y su embarazo, era tan ridículo y bizarro tan solo recordarlo pero…era tan, aunque sonase ridículo, hermoso verlo así.

En su sueño iba a tener una familia con su _Usuratonkashi,_ dos pequeños dobes corriendo por allí, no sonaba del todo mal… pero ¿Qué estaba pensando?, era ridículo creer que ese sueño era real porque no podía ser cierto, Naruto era un hombre y no podía embarazarse por más que le gustara la idea.

¿Una familia?… Tal vez cuando todo acabe, cuando matara a Itachi podría volver a Konoha y recuperar lo que el mismo dejó. Seguro sería difícil pero no imposible, tampoco le importaban muchos los de la aldea, le bastaba con que su antiguo equipo lo apoyara, se sentiría en casa ya, hasta podía sentirlo y solo con recordarlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro; Kakashi llegando tarde con alguna tonta excusa, Sakura reprochándole y su Naruto al lado suyo sonriéndole mientras mantenían una tonta discusión sobre algo de la casa que compartían en pareja.

Pareciera que se estaba adelantando a los hechos, pero en realidad; añoraba con que esos días volverían, no pronto pero en definitiva eso pasaría, en especial cuando él y el dobe vivieran juntos tendrían aquello que siempre habían anhelado y era de tener una familia, aquella familia que a ambos se les negó.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la habitación que ocupaba desde un par de meses en el ex barrio Uchiha, despertó algo agitado mientras se sentaba en la cama, tomando un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesita de noche, bebiendo un poco el líquido volviendo a dejar el vaso donde anteriormente lo había tomado.

Solo fue un sueño, dattebayoo… - Pensó tristemente, mientras acariciaba su prominente barriguita de casi nueve meses, suspiró y sonrió cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento por parte de sus bebitos, recordó que la tarde de ayer, cuando había ido al consultorio de la Godaime a su revisión de la semana, Shizune de manera cariñosa le había puesto un sobre nombre: kangarū-chan que significaba; pequeño cangurito, ya que con el 1.55 mts. de estatura que mostraba el Uzumaki y su abdomen tan crecido daba la impresión de parecer uno de esos. Volvió a sonreír al saber que los bebitos ya se habían tranquilizado desviando su azulina mirada hacia la ventana notando que el sol estaba a momentos de salir, comenzando un nuevo día.

Ese sueño había sido tan real, como le gustaría que de verdad lo hubiese sido, aun podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke a su lado, volvió a acariciar con suavidad su vientre, la próxima llegada de sus hijos dentro de una semanas lo tenían más nervioso de lo que se podía imaginar.

Se levantó con cuidado ya que le costaba un poco más moverse con facilidad, a pesar de ser un shinobi, su avanzado estado le impedía hacer muchas cosas. Una vez ya estando de pie, el rubio se dirigió al ventanal de la habitación para contemplar el amanecer, los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse dando toques anaranjados al cielo nocturno que aclaraba con ellos.

Tal vez Sasuke no estaba con él para pasar estos momentos y sabía de sobra que esto no pasaría, tenía que mentalizarse que el seria "madre" soltera…soltó una carcajada ante eso... lo único que faltaba es que sus hijos le llamaran oka-san, tendría que arreglar eso, oka-san no estaba dentro de sus planes, "oto-chan" sería mejor. Sintió la luz reflejada en su rostro y tuvo que cerrarlos un instante desviando la mirada.

Yokubō que significaba deseo y Kibō; esperanza, sin duda sus nombres representaban lo que eran sus pequeños para él. Tal vez no serian una familia "normal" pero si una familia unida.

Decidió que lo mejor era recostarse un poco más, tenía que descansar lo suficiente antes de que la tranquilidad de su hogar se viese perturbada una vez más. Sakura se mudaría a la casa para poder ayudarlo por si sus hijos se decidían a nacer y estaría con él hasta que pudiera cuidarlos por sí solo, no la quería molestar pero la kunoichi no le dejo reclamar nada. Además Neji y Hinata también irian a vivir a su casa, según Tsunade para que ellos puedan ver e informarle alguna anormalidad en su chackra durante el tiempo que quedaba y el parto.

Seguramente llegarían para la hora de almorzar; se aseguraría de tener algo delicioso, no por nada había tomado clases de cocina con la mama de Choji, después de todo, sus hijos no podían vivir a base de ramen, pero eso lo vería después, ahora quería volver a dormir y quien sabe… volver a soñar que él y su _teme_ estaban juntos y felices…

_CONTINUARA…_

_Antes de Nada gracias a mi one-san Analily por ser mi __**beta, **__gracias a ti esto es posible =D._

Lamento la tardansa en verdad no tengo escusas pero entre no tener imaginación para seguir es frustrante, bueno tengo pero mi cabeza no quiere con este fic, mas bien me puse a escribir otro pero como no quiero dejar botado a este será mejor que no lo suba y con ls que leen "Una nueva vida" quiero que sepan que esta avanzando como caracol pero lo hace y que no quedan mas de dos o tres capítulos, asi que estén atents =D.

Antes de irme quiero agradecer sus **reviews** y recordales que si dejan uno ayudan a pagar mi tratamiento de "falta de imaginitys" y "nunca actulizitys".

Cuidense =D

Ale-are: que bueno que te guste el capi ale-chan, y en realidad me gusta distraerme leyendo fic es lo mejor =D. –cuadate mucho ale-chan también te quiero =3

Moon-9215 gracias por el review

hana no tenkai muchos me dicen lo mismo X.x, pero entre la falta de mi amiga inspiración y los trabajos de la Universidad no habita tenido tiempo (ni muchas ganas) de escribir v.v. Con lo del NejiNaru al lo mejor lo incluyo me gusta mucho esa pareja, es que ver a Neji tan serio ser lindo con Naru-chan simplemente… (ojos en forma de corazón)

inner: disculpa las molestias esta loca ya colapso ¬¬U, terminando su idea es linda la pareja, le encanta

Niru: como si a ti no ¬¬U

Inner: ¿ya despertaste?, me retiro

Niru: loca ¬¬

Inner: tu

Niru: si, si vete ya…bueno en resumen eso y muchas gracias por el review en verdad me da animos para seguir =D.

naruchan147: y a quine no le gusta a Naru-chan de uke si es NarUke, siiiii =D, muchas gracias por el review =D.

INVIERNO : jejeje, si es que tengo una enfermedad llamada "nunca actualicitys" pero estoy en tratamiento así que no te preocupes, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, cuidate =D.

Yuki-2310 a mi también me guta el mpreg es de lo mejro ver (imaginar) a Naru-chan chan con pansita xp. Gracias por el review.

saruko-hikari gracias por el review =D


	8. Nacimiento

Hola tanto tiempo chicas =D

Si si, bueno como podrán ver este es el ultimo capitulo, realmente me siento feliz por fin haber terminado un fic…

Pero no se preocupen "crónicas de una Familia Rota" es solo la primera parte de este fic, aprovecho de hacer promoción para…

**Cronicas de una infancia** que será a secuela de este fic que gracias a Analily ha quedado muy genial! Y espero contar con ella para la siguiente entrega =D

Sin más les dejo el tan ansiado capitulo **Nacimiento** disfrútenlo y no olviden buscar la contestación a sus review y amigas de amor yaoi estaré revisando los review del último capítulo y contestándolos a medida que puedan no desesperen =3.

**CAPITULO VIII Nacimiento**

**Yokubō que significaba deseo y Kibō; esperanza**

Cierto rubito despertó esta mañana por las pataditas de sus bebes, pero nunca se imagino que terminaría así.

- ¡Juro que voy a matar a alguien después de esto, dattebayoo! – gritaba desesperado el ojiazul embarazado por las dolorosas contracciones que sentía.

-¡tranquilízate Naruto, puja! – le incitaba la Godaime al borde de la camilla quien con su mano izquierda presionaba el vientre del Uzumaki y con la otra sostenía la cabecita del bebe que estaba por nacer.

-¡Ahhhh! – un grito desgarrador que sintió que lo partían a la mitad y después el llanto de un bebito…

**Flash back**

Un día antes de esta mañana, el joven se había dedicado a darle los últimos toques a la habitación que pertenecería a sus bebes, con casi nueve meses de embarazo ya no quedaba nada de tiempo para su llegada. Los adornos infantiles de aquella morada le producían una cálida sensación, pronto podría tener a sus hijos en sus brazos.

Hinata y Sakura se habían ido de compras para llenar la despensa, nunca se sabía si los bebes decidían venir un poco antes y querían estar preparadas. Neji se encontraba en el piso inferior junto con Naruto, este último estaba preparando el desayuno para ambos, bueno paro los cuatro; contando a los bebitos que estaban ansiosos por nacer y también algo hambrientos ya que desde que despertó esa misma mañana, Naruto al sentir sus movimientos, supuso que los pequeñitos le estaban pidiendo de desayunar.

- Etto Neji… - llamó desde la cocina el joven jinchuriki algo asustado ya que sintió su pantalón muy mojado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el shinobi con su característico semblante despreocupante.

- ¿Recuerdas la maleta que arreglamos ayer con las chicas?

-¿La que llevaras al hospital? – Volvió a cuestionar mirando al rubio de manera seria.

-Sí esa. – dijo el ojiazul que ya empezaba a sudar y con un liquido en color amarillo que escurría de entre sus piernas.

- Sí, ¿por qué? – la duda estaba plasmada en su voz y un hormigueo se posiciono en el vientre del ojiblanco.

- Es… que… creo… que la voy… a necesitar antes… de lo… planeado… - hablaba entre cortado el rubio ya que sentía las contracciones muy fuertes y solo se dedicaba a respirar de la misma manera en que la había enseñado Shizune en las clases del curso psicoprofiláctico.

Un clic hiso en la cabeza del Hyuga, su tez palideció más aún si era posible y como si no hubiese mañana corrió hacia el segundo piso olvidándose por completo de sus dotes shinobis con los cuales hubiera llegado más rápido. Entró de manera precipitada al cuarto del menor tropezándose con sus propios pies y girando su cabeza en toda dirección posible para encontrar la dichosa maleta.

¡Kuso! ¿Dónde está? – maldijo de manera desesperada ya que estaba realmente preocupado por su compañero.

Si Hiashi Hyuga lo hubiera escuchado dudaría que ese chico fuera su sobrino. Neji era un completo inútil es ese instante ¿Dónde había quedado el genio del clan Hyuga?

¡Aggg… Neji, date prisa dattebayoo!

La voz de Naruto se escuchó desde la planta baja y el Hyuga se desesperó aún más, corrió hacia el baño o eso intentó hacer ya que antes se había tropezado con un bolso color azul pastel con diseños de animalitos infantiles. Se levantó y volvió a correr hacia el otro cuarto.

"_¡Hey genio, esa era la maleta!"_ – una vocecita llamada "sentido común" le hizo entrar en razón, volvió a correr hacia la habitación del rubio donde estaba el dichoso bolso, la tomó y con un poco más de seriedad saltó el barandal hacia el primer piso. - _"también pudiste haber echo eso anteriormente idiota"_ – volvió a escuchar aquella vocecita.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio al portador del Kyubbi tratando de sostenerse en pie mientras que con su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente la ropa por encima del abultado vientre. Como pudo lo tomó en brazos y con la maleta al hombro salió corriendo hacia el hospital tratando de no moverse mucho ya que el menor no estaba en todos sus sentidos.

Llego al hospital por inercia y en cuanto entró vi a Tsunade-sama.

Al menos algo sale bien – se dijo a sí mismo el Hyugan en cuanto el peso del menor le fue retirado con ayuda de unas enfermeras del hospital y lo pusieron en una camilla llevándolo al área de partos.

Tsunade gritaba órdenes que fueron escuchadas por todo el hospital y antes de que Neji saliera de su ensoñación mientras veía como se llevaban al Uzumaki, el joven shinobi se dirigió a la pequeña salita de espera deseando que todo saliera bien, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Naruto.

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¡Vamos mi amor una vez más! – le pedía la rubia de grandes dotes al pequeño mientras Shizune limpiaba el sudor de la frente del joven.

- ¡Ahhh… Oba-chan dattebayoo me duele mucho!

Minutos que parecían horas para el rubito, sentía que se partiría en dos cada vez que sentía una nueva contracción y se veía obligado a "empujar" a su bebe a salir. ¡Rayos!, cuando veía a sus bebes por medio de la ecografía se veían tan pequeños como lo sería un maíz pero ahora eran inmensos.

- ¡Ahhh Sas… Sasuke juro que te mataré por hacerme esto dattebayoo! – una nueva contracción, se dio ánimos a sí mismo y pujo más fuerte que en las otras ocasiones.

- ¡Así mi niño, solo un poco más, tú puedes, anda mi amor trae al mundo a estos angelitos! – pedía la Sannin haciendo un poco de fuerza en el vientre del ojiazul y Shizune asistiéndola en todo momento.

Minutos después un bebito de cabellos rubios lloraba fuertemente en brazos de la Godaime quien lo alzaba un poco para que su joven padre lo viera que había nacido sano y salvo.

- Mí… bebe… - jadeaba el Uzumaki con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos, tratando de incorporarse sobre la camilla para poder tocar a su bebito, pero una nueva contracción lo hizo detenerse ya que el segundo pequeñito venía en camino.

- Así es Naruto, ahora vamos nuevamente como al principio que aún queda un pequeño ahí dentro y quiere seguir a su hermano. – habló la anciana

- Ha…hai… - Respondió el jinchuriki sosteniéndose de la mano de Shizune para volver a pujar y traer al mundo a su otro bebe.

Nuevamente momentos eternos para el rubio, dos contracciones más y el menor pujó mucho más fuerte sintiendo que su hijo salía de sus entrañas, pero su preocupación se hizo notoria ya que a este no lo escuchaba llorar como al primero.

- Oba-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no escucho que lloré? – preguntaba el joven padre al ver que la Godaime sostenía al recién nacido, alentándolo a que reaccionara.

- No llora Naruto… no esta reaccionando. – respondió la rubia mientras sobaba la espaldita del bebito, incitándolo a que llorara.

- Da… dámelo oba-chan, dame a mi bebe… - pidió el rubito extendiendo sus brazos, haciendo que la Sannin se lo entregara al instante.

Ya con su bebe en brazos, instintivamente Naruto se lo acerco a su pecho; y en efecto el pequeñito no respiraba y ni rastros de querer llorar, así que el joven padre comenzó a frotarle con su mano la espaldita de bebe mientras que el kitsune comenzaba a llorar. – vamos mi amor llora… tienes que reaccionar, no quiero perderte mi bebito, no quiero perderte como perdí a tu papito… vamos Kibō-chan, llora… llora mi bebe… no me dejes, onegai llora…

El llanto de Naruto no cesaba, al igual que Shizune quien se encontraba recargada en una de los muros de aquella blanca habitación, mientras que la Godaime estaba perpleja sin poder hacer nada ya que sabía de sobra que si el bebe no reaccionaba en dos minutos tendría que declararlo muerto, y eso sería un dolor muy fuerte tanto para ella como para su niño rubio.

Dos minutos habían pasado y cuando ya estaba por acercarse a la camilla del ojiazul y pedirle que le entregara el cuerpecito del pequeño, un fuerte llanto que casi podría escucharse hasta Suna la detuvo en el acto… Y como si se tratará de un milagro, Tsunade vio como la sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro del Uzumaki al darse cuenta que por fin su bebe había reaccionado a sus estímulos.

- ¡Reaccionó Oba-chan… Kibō-chan reaccionó ttbayoo! - Gritoneaba el kitsune mientras abrazaba a su pequeñito y le daba pequeños besitos en todo su rostro.

- ¡Felicidades Naruto, lo has logrado mi amor, son dos niños hermosos! - anuncio la quinta Hokage mientras que le retiraba al bebe de sus brazos para poder examinarlo detalladamente; Shizune junto con dos enfermeras más, ayudaban al menor a cambiarlo y poder presentarle bien a sus hijitos.

Ya aseado, cambiando y un poco más calmado; con ayuda de la Godaime y de su fiel asistente, Naruto tomo a sus dos bebes en brazos y nuevamente volvió a derramar unas lagrimas, el llanto de los bebes seso en cuanto los acomodo en su pecho.

-Yokubō – le habló al pequeño rubito de la derecha al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en su frentecita. – Kibō. – ahora dirigió su mirar al bebe de la izquierda que tenía el cabello tan parecido al del Uchiha he hizo exactamente lo mismo que con su primer hijo. - mis bebes ya están aquí conmigo…

Tsunade y todos los presentes no olvidarían el cuadro que estaba ante ellos, por suerte Shizune poseía una cámara con la cual inmortalizó el momento.

Oba-chan, Shizune-nee-chan. – estas al escuchar que las llamaban se acercaron de inmediato a la cama del menor. - ¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas con ellos, onegai? – pidió el jinchuriki, lo que hizo que las dos mujeres asintieran, Shizune lo felicitó dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro mientras que la anciana le dio su ya tradicional beso en la frente del rubio, haciendo lo mismo con los dos angelitos; quienes se estremecieron al sentir los labios de la rubia mujer, concibiendo que Naruto y Tsunade sonrieran entre sí.

Sí necesitas algo no dudes en presionar este botón y vendré de inmediato mi amor… - se despidieron saliendo del cuarto, dejando al rubio solo con sus bebitos.

Naruto al ver que las dos mujeres salieron, nuevamente volvió a llorar y besó de nueva cuenta a sus dos retoños, hablándoles en el acto. – Ahora sí bebes, ya estamos juntos, los tres somos ahora una familia, la familia que siempre quise tener… que quisimos tener… ¿verdad Sasuke? Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí a mi lado y conocieras a nuestros hijos… - miró hacia la ventana y el rostro de un sonriente Sasuke se apareció ante sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que él también sonreía…

En un lugar desconocido; Sasuke Uchiha presintió que algo realmente bueno había pasado en su vida; pero no logro identificar bien, una calidez en su pecho lo hizo llevarse su mano a la altura de su corazón sintiendo que un par de lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos llenándolo de una enorme felicidad. Pero todo fue interrumpido por una voz ya muy conocida por sus oídos.

¿Estas listo para el entrenamiento, Sasuke-kun? – Era la maléfica voz del Sannin de las serpientes.

Hmn… - Musitó el pelinegro limpiándose de inmediato el rostro con el dorso de su mano y así continuar con su entrenamiento que lo llevaría a completar su tan ansiada venganza.

: : : : : : FIN : : : : : :

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::^^::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

¿que tal les parecio?, espero que si chicas con respecto a contestar sus review sera en el primer capitulo de el siguiente fic asi que no se preocupen y espero muchos **reviews **si no es mucha la molestia

Gracias por la paciencia y nos veremos pronto chicas y chicos ;)

jinjuriki del Jubi SI estoy viva Ne-chan =D, lamanto la tardansa y espero te haya gustado el capitulo que bastante tiempo me tomo ^^U, y si te preguntas por Sasu-bastardo el no tendrá que pagar las consecuencias ñacañaca, nos vemos muy pronto Ne-chan =D

Yuki-2310 creo que a mi enfermedad le dio un lapsus así que aquí esta el capitulo xD, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega =D

Ale-are Ale-chaaaaannn! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y ahora estoy terminando el semestre por que mis profes se atrasaron demasiado los quiero matar, quiero vacaciones….sera Xd, cuidate mucho ale-chan nos vemos

sol uzumaki jajajaj XD, cuando pusiste eso también me lo imagine :P, espero te haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos =D

hana no tenkai al final ya no será barrio Uchiha , no creo es solo por un tiempito Naru-chan debe aprender a vivir solito (como si no supiera lol), esero que te haya gustado nos vemos =D


End file.
